Regrets
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sammy first hunt doesn't go exactly as planned. Sammy- 9 Dean- 14 A Author's Note fandom Stories-4-Charity story for Judyann722!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This Stories-4-Charity story is for Judyann722!

Her prompt was: Either on Sam's first hunt or one of his first so maybe he's around 9 or 10 and Dean 15 or 16 Sam gets hurt due to something the father did. Maybe didn't listen to Dean about bringing Sam on hunt. Of course Dean is mad and causes some kind of problems (leave up to you) but want a happy ending.

Would love if you did add Bobby, Caleb, Jim and Joshua in story. However you want to hurt Sam is fine and definitely want hospital time so maybe everyone gets a bit mad at John at first.

I had to adjust Dean's age a little to fit with Sam's. I hope that's okay.

And Author's Note fandom's latest raffle is a doozy! The winner gets a Skype call with Kim Rhodes aka Jody Mills! How's that for an awesome prize! 

SPN 

Fourteen year old Dean Winchester leaned back against the old oak tree with a sigh. He couldn't believe Sammy had gotten detention again. It just wasn't like the kid. Actually landing even one detention was out of character for his little brother. Sammy's teachers always loved the little geek. Dean crossed his arms and glared at the double doors of their latest school. Sammy was doing this on purpose. He had to be. He was pissed at their dad and he was taking out on his teacher. The eldest Winchester huffed. The kid knew better. He knew the consequences for causing trouble at school. Their dad had made that abundantly clear after that first time. Sammy wouldn't be sitting comfortably for days after their father got through with him. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if the man decided to repeat the brat's punishment for every detention the nine year old had gotten. Dean shuddered. Sammy better straighten up soon or he'd never be able to sit again. Seeing said little brother trudge out of the school, Dean pushed off the tree and strode across the school yard. "About time you got outta there" he commented, falling into step with the younger boy.

"Sorry" Sammy replied, keeping his focus on his shoes. He didn't dare look up. He'd tell his brother everything if he did and he couldn't let that happen.

The boys fell silent. They walked out of the yard and down the sidewalk.

It wasn't until after the brothers past the empty football field that Dean decided to start up a conversation. "You can't keep doing this Sammy." He told his brother. "I know you're angry at dad about leaving that last place but…"

"You don't know anything, Dean." Sam huffed.

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "So this whole bad boy Sammy routine of yours isn't your way of getting back at dad for making us leave before the big game? What, you decide you like having dad hand you your ass?" Getting no reply, he continued to prod, knowing it was the only way to get the kid to open up. "Come on man! We talked about this! I told you to lay off when you first pulled this shit! You're too old to pitch a fit cause you didn't get your way!"

"I'M NOT!" Sammy hollered, shaking with anger and hurt at his brother's accusations.

Dean put an arm out, stopping the younger boy. "Then what is this about?" he demanded. "Because six days straight of detention has to mean something."

Sammy shrugged.

Dean shook his head. "Fine, you wanna get your butt busted be my guest." He grumbled as they started walking once more. "Just don't come crying to me after it's over."

Nodding, Sam quickened his pace needing to get away from his big brother before he spilled the beans. He swiped at his eyes before shoving his hands in his pockets and hurrying around the long curve and up the narrow dirt drive that led to their latest crap home. He rolled his eyes as Dean raced past him. His brother was a competition junkie. He loved besting Sam in anything and everything. And he did beat Sam every time. It didn't matter what part of training. Dean was the master of all of them. And Sammy was just the second rate son trying to keep up. Sam sighed. He'd never…Sammy let out a yelp as he smacked into Dean's back. Rubbing his sore nose, the youngest Winchester side stepped his brother and froze. The impala was parked in front of the house which meant…Oh crap! He was so dead!

"Dean! Sammy! Inside now!" John bellowed from the doorway of the ancient trailer.

The brothers shared a glance before double timing it across the yard and into the house. Dropping their book bags on the floor, they stood side by side at attention.

A furious John stormed over to his boys and crossed his arms. "Either one of you care to explain why you're over an hour late getting home?" he growled.

Sammy's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's, it's my f-f-fault dad." he stammered. "I, I got de-detention again."

John's lips thinned at the tearful admission. Taking a deep breath, he ran a weary hand over his beard. He needed to calm down before he dealt with his little troublemaker. "Go to your room and wait for me, Sammy." He angrily instructed.

"Y-yes sir" Sam replied. He turned and ran out of the room.

Dean watched his little brother go and then looked back at their father. "Dad, he…"

"How many times, Dean?" John asked.

"Every day sir" Dean dutifully answered.

"Great" John muttered. Loosening his belt, he started for the hall. "Start packing, Dean. We're gonna leave as soon as I finish dealing with Sammy."

"Dad, go…"

Both hunters looked up at a loud knock. "You expecting anyone?" John asked.

"No sir" Dean replied, grabbing a gun off the table.

Nodding his approval, John strode over to the door. He glanced out the side window before opening the door and staring down at the short, skinny boy with glasses. "Can I help you?" he gruffly questioned.

Cole gulped. "Y-y-yes sir" he managed to stammer. "Are you, ummmm, are you Sammy Winchester's f-f-father?"

"Yes" John responded. "But if you've come here to see Sammy, you're outta luck. He's grounded for getting in trouble at school." He started to close the door, stopping as the skinny kid's foot got in the way. "What?"

It took all Cole's courage to not run away. "I, I'm not here to see Sammy. I came to talk to you." he corrected.

"Me?" John inquired, his surprise clearly showing on his face.

"Yes sir" Cole replied, pushing his glasses back up. "I ummm, I wanted to come earlier but, but I was scared she would find out and then I'd be…"

"Whoa slow down son" John advised. He knelt down in front of the frightened boy and softly asked, "Who is this she you're talking about? And what do you need to tell me?"

Cole took a shuddering breath. He could do this. "I need to warn you about Mrs. Figg. She, she likes to pick on the new kids or the ones she knows have parents that don't care." He explained. "She's been picking on Sammy since you guys got here; yelling at him for no reason, calling him names, and blaming everything that happens in the classroom on him. The detentions he's gotten haven't been his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. Mrs. Figg just gave them to him so she could torture him some more."

"What?!" Dean yelled. "That bitch has been bullying Sammy all this time and you're just now getting around to telling us?! What the hell?!"

"Dean" John warned, sending his son a look that had him instantly backing down. Turning back to their visitor, he forced himself to smile. "Thank you for being brave enough to come and tell me about Sammy's situation. I'll take care of it. Mrs. Figg won't be bothering my son or anyone else after today."

"You mean it." Cole whispered, his eyes shining with hope.

"I guarantee it." John promised the boy. He ruffled the tiny boy's hair. "Go on home now. I'll take care of everything."

Cole's grin lit up his entire face. "Thanks Mr. Winchester!" he excitedly exclaimed. The nine year old hugged the surprised man and then turned and ran down the drive.

John sat staring after the little boy. His baby had been hurt and he hadn't been there to protect him. Furious, he stood up, spun around, and kicked the door frame. The chunk of rotting wood that flew off gave him no satisfaction though. Deflating, John ran a hand across his face and then strode through the living room and down the hall to the boys' bedroom. He threw open the door and rushed over to Sammy, whose eyes had gone wide. "Sammy, I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Understand?" he barked, taking a seat beside his son.

"Y-y-yes sir" Sam stuttered, willing back the tears.

"Has your teacher been picking on you?" John questioned.

Sammy shrunk into himself. "I, I…"

"Sammy, it's okay bud. You can tell me the truth." John assured his youngest. "Nothing bad will happen to you if you tell me the truth. Whatever she told you is a lie." John paused for a moment then added, "Come on kiddo, has your teacher been picking on you?"

"Yes" Sammy whispered before dissolving into tears.

"Awww buddy I'm so sorry" John softly said, wrapping his arms around his little boy.

Sammy yelped and pulled away from the painful contact.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Sammy, are you hurt?" he asked. "Did your teacher hurt you?" Seeing the boy's shaggy head nod, he had to fight to keep his composure. "Show me."

Sniffling, Sammy slowly took off his shirt and turned around.

Dean felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he stared at his brother's bruised back. Wide red stripes covered the nine year old's rainbow colored back. "Wh-why, why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, feeling awful about all the things he'd said to his brother over the past week.

"She, she said she knew dad was gone and that, that if I told anybody she'd call CPS on us." Sammy told him. "And, and that they would call the police on dad and they'd put him in jail. And then I'd, I'd never see you or dad again."

Dean carefully drew his little brother into a hug as the tears started flowing once more. "Hey, it's alright Shrimp. Nobody's taking you away from me. Nobody." He assured Sammy. "Don't you know by now that I won't let anything bad happen to you?"

John watched proudly as his eldest comforted the baby of their family. Knowing his youngest was in good hands, he made a snap decision. "Dean, tend to your brother's back and then finish packing." He ordered as he stood. "I'll be back in a little while and I want you ready to hit the road when I return."

"Dad! Dad, don't…"

"Don't worry Sammy" John said, lovingly palming the boy's cheek. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

"Dad" Sammy cried but the hunter had already stormed out the door.

Dean tightened his hold on his upset sibling. "Dad will be fine, Sammy." He confidently stated.

The look Sam shot his brother practically screamed 'duh!'

Dean smirked. "Come on Samantha, let's go make you all pretty again." he teased.

"It's Sam." The nine year old corrected.

"Sure it is bitch" Dean tossed back, ruffling the boy's hair and chuckling at the huff his actions caused. "Now come on! Up and at'em! We've got things to pack and monsters to hunt!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sammy good naturedly grumbled adding, "Jerk" under his breath. Smiling for the first time all day, he followed his older brother out of the room. 

AN- I know it doesn't sound much like the prompt yet but I'm getting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This Stories-4-Charity story is for Judyann722!

Her prompt was: Either on Sam's first hunt or one of his first so maybe he's around 9 or 10 and Dean 15 or 16 Sam gets hurt due to something the father did. Maybe didn't listen to Dean about bringing Sam on hunt. Of course Dean is mad and causes some kind of problems (leave up to you) but want a happy ending.

Would love if you did add Bobby, Caleb, Jim and Joshua in story. However you want to hurt Sam is fine and definitely want hospital time so maybe everyone gets a bit mad at John at first.

Previously on Supernatural- Smiling for the first time all day, he followed his older brother out of the room. 

SPN 

John pulled up in front of their battered old trailer and dropped his head onto the steering wheel. A demon…his youngest son had been tortured by a demon in the guise of a school teacher! Some father he was. And some hunter for that matter. He'd been so focused on the hunt when they got into town that he hadn't even checked out the school let alone taken the boys their first day. He'd handed his baby boy over on a silver platter. His son Hell both his boys could have been taken. He could have lost his children and there would have been nothing he could do about it. Since he hadn't bothered checking out the place or the people, he wouldn't have even known where to start. Realizing just how badly the situation could have ended, the Winchester patriarch had to fight back the urge to be sick. That was a weakness he could not afford right now. His boys needed him and for once in their lives their needs were damn well going to come first. Nodding to himself, John lifted his head. After swiping a hand across his eyes, he yanked open the door and climbed out of the classic Chevy. He needed to see his boys. 

SPN 

Dean looked up at the snick of the door. "Hey dad" he softly greeted.

John nodded his reply his attention not shifting from the sleeping youngster beside his eldest. "How is he?" he whispered.

"Hurting and sore but okay" Dean relayed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing's broken but the bruises are…they're all over his back and, and…his butt's black and blue too. There are cuts littering his back and upper arms. Most of the cuts aren't that bad; they look kinda like paper cuts though so I'm betting they hurt like Hell." Dean paused and blew out a breath. "I only had to stitch three places." Seeing his dad forehead furrow, he gave the man a small smile. "Don't worry dad, he didn't feel a thing. I gave him some of the good stuff before I started patching him up and I worked on the easy stuff until I was sure the meds had kicked in."

John leaned down and carded a hand through Sammy's long locks. "He give you any more details about what went on?"

"No sir, I tried to get him to talk but he refused to say anything else about it. I think it's all too fresh. He can't deal with it right now and I'm not gonna push him. He'll talk when he's ready." Dean replied before glancing over at his dad. "You take care of the bitch that did this?"

"Yeah" John whispered without looking away from Sammy. "She won't be hurting any other children ever."

Shock flashed across Dean's face. "You mean you…

"Took care of her" John finished. He lovingly palmed his sleeping son's cheek and then stood. "Come on. Let's go pack the impala so we can hit the road. I wanna be outta here in five."

"Yes sir" Dean replied. He stood, grabbed his and Sam's bags, and followed his father out the door. 

SPN 

Sammy awoke to the familiar rocking motion of the impala. Feeling course denim under his cheek instead of the usual smooth leather of the seats made the nine year old smile. Dean, his big brother, had given up the shotgun seat to sit with him. That one little action meant more to Sam than he could ever express. It was one of Dean's ways of showing him that he loved him. It also meant he was worried though; worried about Sammy. And, if Sam knew his brother, he was probably blaming himself for him getting hurt. That was something the littlest Winchester couldn't let go on. So even though he wanted nothing more than to lie there and rest, Sammy carefully levered himself up into a sitting position. "Where are we going?" he asked, knuckling his eyes.

John gazed at his sons in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Bobby's place" he told the inquisitive boy.

"Oh" Sammy muttered, dropping his head to his chest.

"Sammy? You okay buddy?" John questioned.

"Yes sir" Sam answered even though he felt anything but. "I guess I'm just a little tired is all."

"Why don't you lie back down?" Dean suggested. "I'll wake you up when we stop."

"Dean's right Sammy. Go back to sleep." John seconded. "We've still got a long way to go."

"Okay" Sammy agreed. He slowly lowered himself down and settled his head on his big brother's lap. Clutching Snuffy to his chest, the littlest Winchester closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wanted to enjoy his last few hours with his family before they dumped him at Bobby's and left.


End file.
